Re-raveling time
by supremebandit
Summary: I apparently am terrible at making up summaries, this is a fiction idea I came up with, if someone wants to take over it than please message me. sorry, i placed the wrong characters when i posted it.


**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Let the story begin=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Within the beginning ages of Zeus' reign as king of Olympus, He has already been set before a challenge.

Gigantes, beings made to counter the gods, and being unable to be killed by the gods, they proved to be the greatest challenge thus far for them.

So if one were to see a single being, cloaked in darkness as he walked to the fortress of the king of the gigantes, you would believe it suicide, however, that is exactly what one demi-god was doing.

His scent gave away his race, as almost every monster within yards turned and began to slightly drool, the young man however walked unchallenged towards his destination.

The man was simply wearing a black cloak that covered him in shadow, a rather large scythe hanging from his back.

Porpherion could be seen from afar, as he looked through the window where he held his beloved prisoner, as the goddess just scoffed over the 'force' her husband sent to rescue her, if the young mortal was even sent by the lazy ass.

Hera watched as the ugly brute that kidnapped her scoffed and walked from the room, where he had failed to convince her to be with him once again, before they both randomly smelt the strange scent of a demi-god.

A demi-god with her own scent, which was impossible, she would know if she had a demi-god of her own after all.

Hera's attention however was drawn towards the scythe upon the cloaked man's back, and recognized it as her father's, which in his hands was considered a sickle, and found herself wondering how this boy obtained her scent.

As Hera watched a large group of giants storm towards the young man, deciding that though impossible, she would talk with Hades about finding out the man's origin as he torments the mortal in the underworld.

No one would ever see the look of utter shock that crossed Porpherion, and even Hera's own faces when they watched a single demi-god spin around before thirty giants were ripped apart, apparently effortlessly.

Porpherion would never know, Hera however, being familiar with the powers of Kronos, was able to see the young man stop time, before eliminating its limits on himself so he would be through with the full team of giants in mere seconds.

It has been centuries since Hera has been shocked speechless, and now it will be nearly impossible to be shocked in the future.

Down with the demi-god, Porpherion had only ever known fear when he faced off one on one with his counterpart, Zeus, and had not known the limits of his own powers, getting cocky had cost him his victory in that battle, though he technically won when he had gotten away with Hera.

Porpherion laughed as he waved his army back, expecting to be able to stand against a single demi-god.

The young man however tensed, before tossing his cloak aside.

Porpherion stood in shock at what he saw.

The young man had hair that looked like it was kissed by Apollo's light, eyes as blue as the best polished sapphires within Hades' collection, skin tanned perfectly, matching his Adonis like physique, shirtless muscles that appeared to be built for all around effectiveness, not a single ounce of fat anywhere among his body.

Simple black silk-like fabric, that practically shimmered in the dim light that made it through the clouds over the land, basic black sandals covering his feet.

However, the thing that stopped Porpherion in his tracks, was the items the young mortal was wielding. The left half of the boy's face was covered in what looked to once have been Hades' helm, though it appeared to have been broken in half, using a black leather strap to keep it upon his head, while hiding the other half of his jaw.

Small black metallic coils ran along and around his left arm, a glass tube attached at his bicep, within appeared to be two sparking lights, both appeared to be pulling away from a crack in the middle of the tube.

The final item was a trident, the shaft broken in half, and missing one of the side prongs.

The young man reminded Porpherion of the scythe within his other hand, as he nearly lost his left arm to the weapon.

The demi-god proved to be a rather skilled foe, shifting through shadows, to avoid strikes, releasing an aura of static to not only force him back, but keep his men from flanking him, while the scythe and half trident were used expertly to damage any and all that neared him.

Porpherion learned to fear this opponent when the scythe actually cut into (Poseidon's Gigante)'s arm and it was not healing right away.

This mortal was a demi-god, using the weapons of not one, but all three of the big three, though the appearance of the items threw him off, the boy must have attempted to copy the weapons and only succeeded partially, explaining why the boy wasn't flying through his army and ripping it apart with ease.

The bit of sweat the made its way down the only visible part of the mortal's face supported this theory.

The little Demi-god would only last so much longer before falling, and allowing him the chance to use three weapons that he never thought he would ever get his hands on.

After all, if a simple demi-god could use the three weapons of the big three, why couldn't he?

Porpherion finally got the young man cornered between him and his full army, while he was showing a great amount of physical exhaustion.

As Porpherion was laughing as if he had won, the young man smirked as he pulled out a peacock feather, Porpherion laughed a bit louder, nearly doubling over.

Sliding the feather behind the leather covering his mouth, Porpherion actually stopped laughing as he bore witness to the young mortal raising his middle finger towards him, before disappearing into the shadows.

Porpherion actually shouted angrily.

After such an annoying battle, the boy just ran away, was he just a distrac… His beloved!

Porpherion rushed past his soldiers, and into his keep, towards his beloved's room, not running into a single sentient being since entering, had his entire army left his beloved unguarded? Did the battle truly draw that much attention?

Porpherion grew far more angered than he has ever felt before as he busted down the door to his beloved's room, only to find nothing.

Porpherion let out a shout so loud, the entire mountain range near his home base shook and crumbled somewhat.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=With Hera after the battle=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The young man kneeled before her, breathing heavily as he explained she could use her own power to power the helm upon his head to extend where he could travel, and as long as she left it upon his head they could bypass the defenses the Gigante had on the castle.

Hera looked at the hero that smelt of her own blood, and thought back to how he wield the weapons he held, and to say she was impressed was an understatement.

The boy obviously had limitations on him, not only from having merely half of the weapons, but from being a mere mortal as well.

The only weapon she truly had to fear was the Scythe of Kronos within the boy's right grip, granting him power over time, which would have been impossible to learn to control, without help from the titan himself to learn from.

Even Zeus hesitated to get near the scythe.

Hera decided to see the boy, her son? As the lesser of two evils, and placed her hand upon the helm of Darkness he wore, and channeled her power through it and used it to move through the shadows to her own throne upon Olympus, actually surprising everyone there, before she noticed Zeus, fully suited to storm off and battle an army, the master bolt sparking aggressively, Ares appeared to be pouting since he saw her enter, while everyone else though shocked, actually looked relieved, though the only ones who truly appeared overjoyed, was Hestia and Demeter.

Zeus actually stormed over, before bringing her into a rather tight embrace, Hera could swear she felt a slight bit of dampness on her cheek that was pressed to Zeus' own.

The silence was actually broken by the only one smaller than ten feet, collapsing to the floor.

The other Olympians all turned to look at Hera for an explanation as to the extra that she brought, her siblings looking a bit more eager for information than the others.

"He walked right up to the fortress the Gigantes called home, did battle with them to draw them out, before using the helm in his possession to travel through the shadows towards my location, before I accessed the power within it myself, and with the two of us working together, we moved through the shadows to escape."

Hades narrowed his eyes, before bringing out his own helm to prove he still had it, and it was undamaged.

"The boy has the capabilities to wield weapons he shouldn't be able to comprehend, as well as having your own scent dear sister, are you able to explain this to us?"

Hera turned to look at the young man at her feet.

"All I know, is he rescued me when no one was coming for me. A hero who is somehow of my blood, stood against every gigante, decimated a battalion of giants, and managed to reach me and grant me my freedom. In one day, this boy did what was taking you all months to do, if not a hero, than a worthy champion."

Zeus glared at the boy, his attention turning to the broken glass cylinder on his left arm, as Poseidon checked out the broken trident.

Hades placed his hand upon the helm the boy was wearing, closing his eyes he felt a pull on his consciousness.

Upon opening them, he was faced with a man that looked much like himself, within what appeared to be ruins of his own kingdom.

" **I knew you would try something like that."**

" _I guess no one would know me better than me."_

The older, exhausted, and scarred form of the future Hades walked around in front of him as he began.

" **In trying to access the night vision with the broken helm, you were able to view this message. The boy wearing the helm is a son of Hera, a demi-god, his father was eaten by Porpherion, 382 decades after they won the war you are most likely facing now."**

Hades stared in shock over that information, as he thought of all that was implied, before he started listening to himself again.

" **I am recording this with the helm for yourself the day before young Naruto, named by his father before he was found, planned to travel for the one weapon that could turn the tides of this hidden war."**

Hades scoffed at the notion.

" **Eight of the Olympians are faded, Zeus and Poseidon were foolish enough to rush head first into battle before I could aid them. Zeus allowed the anger he had over the disappearance of Hera's tree and bath to cloud his judgment. Porpherion thought he could convince Hera to give herself to him if he retrieved them for her. He decided to punish her by eating the entire tree, before washing it down with her bath water when she insulted his intelligence and claimed he faked them to sway her. They were not fakes."**

Hades widened his eyes in shock, as he thought of Heracles and the effects one gold apple had on him, and how it allowed him to defeat Ares.

" **You have no doubt thought of the implications behind a gigante devouring all the golden apples, as well as the magic in the tree that grows them, before drinking the water that allows Hera to regain her purity. His strength was already frightening with being the strongest of the gigante, but after he ate that tree and drank that water, there was a strange reaction in him. He became closer to being a titan than a giant."**

Hades grimaced at the thought of any of the gigante gaining the strength of a titan. It took all three of the brothers to defeat Kronos, and past Hades slapped himself in his face.

Zeus and Poseidon would both be stupid enough to just rush in and fight someone like that, it was a headache and a half being the only clear headed one of the brothers.

Hades then thought of a titan that could not be killed by the gods.

" **Yes, a creature with the strength of a titan, the abilities of Zeus, and the immunity of the gigante. A foe that I have never thought could exist, and dreaded when I found out these traits could be passed down through offspring."**

Hades actually shivered in fear at the mere thought of facing an army of beings like that.

" **I have but one night to explain this, so you must listen to everything. The other remaining Olympians are Hera, Artemis, and Aphrodite, though Aphrodite wishes they would let her fade already, the things they have done to her, makes even my own tortures appear heavenly."**

Hades watched as his future form shed a tear for the goddess of love's fate, nearly bringing himself to shed a tear, unable to imagine what would cause him to cry for someone.

" **Hera is usually unable to venture from the mountain, but has succeeded in getting out every now and then, and has told me of how Minato reminded her so much of Zeus, before he became as arrogant as he had. Ares and Athena went down fighting, Ares actually following Athena's plans, they even removed a gigante's arm permanently. They never prepared to be flanked from behind by the other three creatures, didn't know they could breed so fast.**

 **Back to the explanations about the boy, I have hidden Naruto here with me, the ruins of my own realm. He has been trained to use my damaged helm, which was damaged in my own fights, when Porpherion discovered a new ability, he can see through my shadows."**

That info actually caused Hades to lose his composure.

" **Porpherion is growing in strength, as if the tree is still inside him and growing, granting him more power. Naruto is seeking to obtain the scythe he has in his possession soon, so if you are myself from the past, listen well. I altered my helm slightly to allow him access to travel though shadows rather than become one with them, the coils around his arm are the last work of Hephaestus himself, they allow the boy to channel what was left of the master bolt through his body with no ill effect, Hephaestus took the method he created them with to the end.**

 **Poseidon's trident was rather hard to retrieve, however, with me granting the boy use of my helm, and the coils advancing his system with the master bolt, and the fact that he has Hera's blood, he will have the strength needed to wield it properly."**

Hades watched as he was given a rather harsh look from his future self.

" **Zeus took too long to rescue Hera, this time went to Porpherion thinking of ways to make Hera desire him. If you are me and not someone else, than that means Naruto was successful in making Porpherion target himself rather than Hera. It's not every day that a demi-god walks into the gigante stronghold and walks out with its most prized resident after all."**

Hades' own smirk began to match his future self's as he caught onto where he was going. Hades had to take a double check when 'Naruto' walked into view of the helm.

" **I am ready to challenge Kronos for his scythe uncle. Are you finished with the helm?"**

 **Hades smirked**

" **Alright nephew, I am finished, it will be up to you to answer any questions they have had that I am unable to answer. I wish you the best of luck in rewriting history."**

Hades waved his hand as he forced the images to speed through Naruto braving the depths of Tartarus, before confronting Kronos.

Hades watched as Naruto faced Kronos in battle, using the weapons of himself and his brothers, all in tandem, as he won against a foe they had trouble with.

Kronos however, revealed his own secret of holding back, revealed his thoughts of a test to see if Naruto would be able to fix the past, before admitting there are far worse things a person can do, than seeing his child rule his lands better than himself.

Hades stood in shock as Kronos admitted to his wrongs, and spilled his heart, that he thought faded long ago, to a young man that proved he wished to fix what even Kronos knew was wrong.

Hades decided to end the night vision, returning to reality, and began to wonder what Porpherion did to make even his father disgusted with him.

What was so evil, that a father that ate his own children was disgusted at the thought of you?

Zeus watched as Hades stood from his position, the rest of the Olympians watched in curiosity, all waiting for answers.

Hades smirked.

"Well, we have much to discuss when he awakens. Not every day I meet a student of mine from the future, and a bastard of my dear perfect sister at that."

Zeus flared his nostrils before he stepped up to Hades.

"Are you telling me that Hera will one day break her vow to me?"

Poseidon snorted.

"With as many children you have, it's only a matter of time before you are given some of your own medicine."

Hades decided to stop the squabbling before it began.

"It's not cheating on you if you're dead."

Zeus and Poseidon had never shut up faster.

Hera, while relieved she had not truly cheated on Zeus, was now wondering what information the boy had for them.

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **I have been reading through some of my stories, and realized I have no idea where I want to go with them.**

 **So if any of you feel like you would like to take over one, give me a pm and we can talk about it.**

 **I have enjoyed writing these, but with getting a job and never really being healthy, which I am trying to remedy, as well with all the stress of being introduced into the life of an adult that has to pay bills and deal with phone operators (shivers).**

 **I have also read through some of my previous stories and have learned that I was really really bad at writing.**

 **My main reasoning for the Percy fictions taking so long though, are because I also have to read up on Greek mythology and have still yet to understand the stuff.**

 **So hopefully, someone who knows Greek Myths or at least read the books would be willing to actually take over and make proper stories out of them, I also have a rwby crossover idea, that I can't find a proper way to mold if someone wants that idea as well.**


End file.
